deux personnes, un seul coeur!
by griss
Summary: après la fin de l'épisode Bloodlines, fin de la saison 4.GSR


Sara était assise sur une chaise de la salle d'attente du commissariat, elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait fait et chercher des réponses à toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête; elle s'était fait arrêter plus tôt pour conduite en état d'ébriété et la police l'avait ramenée au commissariat. Elle avait bu, mais pourquoi? elle voulait peut être oublier le fait que Grissom l'avait en quelque sorte trahie, en attribuant la promotion qu'elle attendait à Nick, elle cherchait peut être des réponses dans la seule chose qui ne lui en donnerait jamais. Elle se demandait aussi ce qu'elle pouvait avoir fait de mal, ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, car elle méritait cette promotion, elle en était persuadée. Elle se sentait vraiment très mal, elle culpabilisait d'avoir pu faire une chose aussi stupide!!

Quand Grissom, qui avait été averti par les policiers, arriva à sa hauteur, elle ne trouva pas la force de tourner la tête pour affronter son regard, même si elle savait très bien qu'il ne la jugerait pas. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle et ne la quittait pas des yeux, Sara pouvait sentir son regard mais aussi son odeur, il était si proche!! Elle continuait à regarder fixement droit devant elle quand elle sentit une main tendre sur la sienne, la main de l'homme qui occupait la plupart de ses pensées et qu'elle aimait plus que tout!! Instinctivement, leurs doigts s'entrelaçèrent et leurs mains se serrèrent pour ne plus se lacher; Sara, à ce contact, sentit son coeur s'emballait, elle fut surprise intérieurement de ce geste si tendre, d'autant plus qu'il venait de la seule personne connue pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments ouvertement. Grissom la regardait toujours, et alors que le silence commençait à devenir pesant, il lui dit doucement: " Venez, je vous ramène chez vous." L'unique réponse de Sara fut de baisser la tête, en signe de résignation.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, toujours main dans la main, refusant de rompre le contact; ce fut Grissom qui prit l'initiative de se lever, il prit Sara par la taille comme s'il avait eu peur qu'elle s'écroule, car il la savait fragile. Sara n'opposa aucune résistance, elle avait toujours les yeux baissés mais se sentit un peu mieux quand son corps frôla celui de l'homme qui la soutenait et l'emportait!!

Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture se fit en silence, aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler, Sara se sentait assez mal et Grissom le voyait. Ils arrivèrent enfin a proximité de la voiture, Grissom ouvrit la portière côté passager et aida Sara à monter; il prit place derrière le volant mais avant de démarrer, il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda si ça allait, ce à quoi elle répondit "oui mieux, merci!!".

Les lumières de la ville offraient un spectacle magnifique, mais Sara n'avait pas le coeur à s' émerveiller; les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine et la tête dans ses mains, elle cachait ses larmes. Grissom regardait la route, même si quelquefois il se hasardait à jeter un coup d'oeil à la jolie brune près de lui!! Il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas, mais il ne prononça pas un mot, et donc le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence.

La voiture s'engagea dans une allée pour venir se garer devant l'immeuble de Sara; celle ci essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de relever la tête, et fut agréablement surprise de voir Grissom lui ouvrir la portière. Elle marchait devant lui, tout en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de ses clefs. Arrivée devant la porte de son appartement, Sara glissa la clef dans la serrure et fit entrer Grissom; elle lui demanda s'il désirait un café, car elle, elle en avait vraiment envie et surtout besoin!! Elle ne proposa pas de bière, car cela aurait été déplacé à ce moment là!!

Comme elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour prendre deux tasses, elle le vit s'éloigner pour enfin s'arrêter devant la bibliothèque, garnie de livres en tous genres. Elle le reconnaissait bien là, l'homme avide de sciences et de lecture, d'une grande intelligence mais qui malheureusement était marié à son travail; cet homme qu'elle adorait depuis toujours, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois à ce séminaire; elle était tombée amoureuse de ses beaux yeux bleus, de ses gestes, de ses attitudes, de tout ce qu'il représentait. Mais il restait un problème, elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était réciproque; elle avait pourtant bien captée quelquefois des signaux de sa part, comme les regards qui s'attardent, les petits sourires, les sous-entendus, mais le fait est qu'il n'y avait que ça et rien de plus concret!! Elle pensa donc que le moment de savoir était peut être venu.

Il s'était assis dans un fauteuil, après avoir déniché un livre qui regroupait les plus beaux sonnets de Shakespeare!! Sara le regardait fixement, étudiant ses moindres gestes, elle adorait ça!! elle réfléchissait aussi comment elle allait pouvoir l'amener à se dévoiler, lui si mystérieux et si pudique!! En fait, elle avait pratiquement oublié que, si elle avait bu ce soir, c'était en grande partie à cause de cet homme, celui qui était assis tranquillement dans son fauteuil!! elle ne voyait que cet amour qui grandissait en elle, dès qu'il était tout près ou qu'il la regardait, ce regard bleu océan dans lequel elle se noyait!!

Le café servi, elle s'avança et s'assit sur le canapé, elle posa sa tasse sur la table face à lui; il referma son livre, se tourna vers elle pour lui offrir son sourire le plus charmeur, ce qui la fit fondre intérieurement!!

Elle prit une gorgée de café, reposa sa tasse et rompit le silence en disant:

"Grissom, je suis désolée pour ce soir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de faire ça, et je comprendrai si vous êtiez fâché!!"

"je ne suis pas fâché Sara, j'aimerai comprendre ce qui se passe, j'ai bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, et ça fait quelque temps maintenant!!"

"eh bien, pour ce soir, si j'ai bu c'est à cause de la promotion, je me suis sentie lésée quand j'ai appris que vous aviez recommandé Nick, je me suis demandée ce que j'avais fait de mal, car je pense être une bonne voire une excellente criminologue!!"

"écoutez, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas eu la promotion que vous ne l'êtes pas!! à mes yeux, vous êtes sans doute une des meilleures investigatrices que j'ai jamais connues, c'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir à Vegas!!"

"en fait, j'ai besoin d'être rassurée en permanence, même si je sais que je fais du bon boulot, je cherche toujours l'approbation de mes collègues, et en particulier la vôtre, et comme vous ne dîtes rien, eh bien je crois que quelquechose ne va pas et que ça vient de moi!!

Grissom, qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, prit sa tasse de café et en but une gorgée, puis il regarda Sara et s'aperçut qu'elle avait les yeux embués de larmes, ce qui signifiait que tout cela était important pour elle; il se leva du fauteuil et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, il lui prit la main comme il l'avait déjà fait et la caressa de son pouce. Sara fut agréablement surprise de ce nouveau geste de tendresse, elle ne bougea pas comme il se rapprochait, pour enfin être collé à elle!! Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et à cet instant elle sentit au plus profond de son être une grande chaleur l'envahir, elle sentit une main venir se poser délicatement sur sa joue pour en essuyer les larmes et elle se dit qu'à ce moment là heureusement qu'elle était assise car elle aurait pu défaillir; la main s'attarda un long moment sur son cou pour finir sur sa nuque, elle n'y croyait pas, cet homme, qu'elle aimait et qui avait pour habitude de cacher ses sentiments, se dévoilait enfin et juste au moment où elle en avait vraiment besoin!! quand son pouce vint caresser ses paupières, elle ferma les yeux comme pour mieux sentir la douceur de ses caresses. Quand elle comprit qu'il avait retiré sa main, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il la fixait intensément de son regard, en fait il n'avait pas cessé de l'observer durant tout ce temps; elle n'arrivait plus à penser de manière cohérente, il la troublait comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, et il le sentait!!

Sa main, qui plus tôt caressait ses paupières, se glissa délicatement derrière son dos, et elle sentit la chaleur de sa peau malgré le tissu, il effectua une pression pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui et leurs visages se retrouvèrent bientôt à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et elle put lire dans ses yeux une profonde tendresse et une étincelle de désir!! Elle sentait son corps brûler de l'intérieur, elle aurait voulu s'emparer de ses lèvres mais résista car elle voulait savoir ce qu'il allait faire ensuite, elle avait décidé de le laisser faire pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller!! Il posa son pouce sur son front, le fit descendre le long de l'arête de son nez et lorsqu'il arriva sur ses lèvres, il en redessina les contours de façon plus qu'explicite; il voulait la goûter mais avait décidé de prendre son temps, d'étudier son corps tout entier avant de pouvoir le posséder!!

Il prit la main de Sara pour venir la poser sur sa poitrine pour qu'elle ressente les battements de son coeur, et elle s'aperçut qu'il battait plus vite que la normale, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer:

"tu sens, il ne bat que pour toi!!", puis il lui souffla légèrement dans le cou pour lui faire ressentir la chaleur qui l'envahissait, elle n'en pouvait plus!!

Puis il glissa ses mains sur son dos, mais cette fois sous son tee shirt, à ce contact elle frissona de plaisir et émit un petit gémissement, il parcourait les lignes de son dos du bout des doigts ce qui la fit se cambrer, il remonta son tee shirt dans le but de pouvoir dégrafer son soutien gorge, ce qu'il fit, elle leva les bras pour qu'il puisse la débarasser de ses vêtements; il découvrit sa poitrine qui s'offrait à lui, il commença par poser ses mains sur ses seins, à les caresser doucement, Sara était au paradis, il frôla le bout avec ses pouces, ceux ci se durcirent et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de bonheur; avant de descendre vers son pantalon, il la fit basculer pour l'allonger sur le canapé, puis il commença à défaire un à un les boutons de son pantalon, Sara avait fermé les yeux, elle bouillait de l'intérieur mais appréciait cette lente et délicieuse agonie!! une fois le pantalon déboutonné, il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, chemin qu'emprunta aussi sa petite culotte, elle était maintenant nue, il regarda longuement son corps pour pouvoir ancrer chaque courbe dans son esprit. Il la regarda et commença à se débarasser de ses vêtements, quand il se retrouva en caleçon, Sara se releva et entreprit de le lui retirer, il la laissa faire, et en même temps qu'elle le faisait glisser, elle caressait son corps pour lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle a avait éprouver quand il l'avait déshabiller!! Grissom allongea Sara sur le sol, plus exactement sur le tapis, et entreprit le bas de son corps, il avait toujours aimé ses jambes, il y déposa ses lèvres et remonta doucement vers le point le plus intime de son anatomie, il en caressa doucement le point sensible, elle se cambra à nouveau, et lorsqu'il remplaça son doigt par sa langue, elle se tortilla de plaisir et cria : "oh mon dieu, Griiiiiss!!", cela eu pour effet de l'exciter un peu plus, il glissa un doigt en elle et le fit voyager doucement, ce qui déclencha en elle une vague de plaisir extrême!! il remonta vers son visage pour connecter ses yeux aux siens, chacun pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'autre l'excitation, le désir et tout l'amour qu'ils avaient retenu jusque là!!

Il plaqua son corps contre le sien, s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux, leurs langues se cherchèrent pour enfin se trouver et entreprendre un ballet sans fin!! il savait à cet instant que le moment de la possèder était venu, et pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient il se glissa en elle pour la conquérir totalement!! comme ils bougeaient ensemble, elle sentit tout son amour se déverser en elle, une chaleur l'envahit ce qui les incita à accentuer leur danse, à chaque coup de rein de Grissom, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire entendre son plaisir, elle répétait:" Gil, Gil, Giiiiiiil, encore!!". Tout l'amour qu'ils avaient en eux et qui était restait enfoui avait enfin pu s'échapper, leurs deux corps avaient fusionné pour n'en faire qu'un, leurs âmes s'étaient rencontrés pour ne plus se séparer, ils avaient atteint la jouissance à son paroxysme!!

Lorsque la danse fut terminée, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le tapis, leurs corps luisaient de ce trop plein d'amour qu'ils s'étaient donnés!!

Grissom prit Sara dans ses bras, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer:"je t'aime, Sara!!", elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais à cet instant c'étaient des larmes de bonheur et elle le serra encore plus fort!!

"moi aussi je t'aime!" lui dit-elle, en plongeant son regard dans le sien, "je t'aime depuis toujours, et tu viens de me donner la plus belle preuve d'amour!!"

"j'aurai dû faire ça depuis longtemps, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j' ai perdu tout ce temps, ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui est magnifique, parce que tu es magnifique, ma Sara!!"

"l'essentiel c'est que nous soyons ensemble aujourd'hui, et nous allons rattraper ce temps perdu!!"

" tu étais devant moi mais je ne te voyais pas, mais aujourd'hui je peux dire que tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau dans la vie!!, je t'aime du plus profond de mon être!!"

Sara le pris dans ses bras, il lui disait enfin ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu entendre!!


End file.
